You Knock Me Off Of My Feet
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven isnt giving Beastboy the time of day...but that's about to change when he confesses The Way She Makes Him Feel D  RxR  Rated K  for a dance move


**Hey Guys!**

**So I decided to write another BBRAE fanfic=D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel'**

**Now that that's over with…**

**ENJOY!**

****

Just another typical Day

The titans had just finished a battle with the Hive Five and were walking home while Beastboy repeatedly flirted with Raven.

The Titans were amused while Raven was mostly annoyed.

"Hey Raven, Do you have a jersey? Cause I need your name and number."

"Hey Raven, Are your legs tired? Cause girl you've been running through my mind"

"Your Eyes remind me of the ocean and baby I'm lost out at sea."

"Do you-"

"**KNOCK IT OFF!" **Raven shouted at the young titan

"Just stop it Beastboy, and leave me alone." Raven told the green changeling as she shoved past him.

Beastboy looked over to the other titans who just smiled at him in sympathy and followed after Raven.

The jade teen, was at an impasse.

What should he do? Let her walk away or lay all his cards on the table?

Hopefully his hand was as good as a flush.

"**HEY!" **he shouted.

The titan's stopped, shocked and wide-eyed at the young changeling's outburst.

He turned around and walked toward Raven, looking her up and down with a smirk on his face as she raised one of her delicately-shaped eyebrows at his behavior.

He looked her up and down one final time before turning in a 360 to face her once more and euphonically sang

_You knock me off of my feet now baby!_

_Ooooooooooohh!_

He launched off a series of quick, smooth dance moves.

While she simply stared at him wide-eyed, seriously who knew he sang so well?

She was just about to blow him off and walk past him when he stepped in front of her and grabbed her hand.

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on,_

_You give me fever like I've never ever known._

He set her hand to his forehead as she blushed. He smirked and lightly cupped her face

_You're just a product of loveliness_

_I like the groove of your walk, your talk your dress!_

He pulled away and did a crotch grab. (Has to have a bit of Michael doesn't he?"

_I feel your fever from miles around_

He fanned himself to emphasis his point, and smirked as the empath rolled her eyes.

_I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town!_

He hopped on top of the T-Car and laughed manically as Cyborg yelled and threw wrenches at the jade prankster to get off of his 'baby' while beastboy produced a brush and a bucket of paint from nowhere and in Deep Orange paint wrote BB+RAE on the side of the wall before stopping in front of her again and singing

_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice._

He blew her a kiss and did a smooth criminal lean with his two fingers out. While she blushed

_That you're the one for me!_

_The way you make me feel!_

He clutched at his heart and pointed at her

_You really turn me on!_

Cue his crotch grab

_You knock me off of my feet now baby!_

He fell to the floor and snapped back up and did a knee spin grabbing her hand and kissed it

_My lonely days are gone!_

_Lonely days are, ooh ooh ooh!_

He stopped singing and stayed frozen as he waited for her to respond.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, she brought him up and kissed him on the cheek and said

"My lonely days are gone too."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him off with her. " Beastboy and I are getting pizza; we'll see you guys later."

They walked off while the titans stared at them wide eyed and mouths gaping while Cyborg looked at Robin and said. "Told ya he'd lose it and confess to her in two days instead of a week after he told us."

Robin sighed and pulled a $20 out of his utility belt and handed it to a grinning Cyborg who took off to his T-Car shouting "Barbecue time!" and he took off.

Robin looked over to Starfire and smiled.

"Wanna catch a movie?"

She smiled at him

"I would very much enjoy going to the viewing of a film of entertainment with you!"

And so everyone was happy

The End!

**END**

**YAY!**

**FINSISHED!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

**PLEAE RxR**

**And remember any and all flames shall be used to slow cook you on a spit to feed Cyborgs hunger for barbecue=D**

**Later!**


End file.
